Escapada nocturna
by Boone-spn
Summary: J2 Jensen y Jared hacen una escapada nocturna al plató por la noche... 3112 palabras de puro SEXO


Título: Escapada nocturna  
Autora: Boone  
Pairing: Jensen/Jared  
Rate: NC-18  
Resumen: Jensen y Jared hacen una pequeña escapada nocturna al plató...  
Estado: Oneshot (completo)  
Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos, no obtengo beneficio alguno con estas historias, tan solo i satisfacción personal al ver mis fantasías en papel XD

Escapada nocturna

-Jen, estás loco... –susurró Jared siguiendo a Jen por el plató a oscuras- nos van a pillar...

-Que no... El vigilante ha pasado hace una hora y no vuelve a pasar hasta dentro de unas horas... -dijo Jensen

-¿No me jodas que has estado controlando los horarios del vigilante? -preguntó Jared incrédulo parándose en el pasillo principal, a unos metros del plató.

-Si... -dijo Jensen empotrando a Jared contra la pared y besándole.

-Joder... vamos, venga... -apremió Jared cogiendo de la mano a Jensen y llevándole al plató.- No sé cómo me he dejado convencer para esto...

*******

Jared estaba contra la pared, con los brazos arriba, Jensen le aguantaba de las muñecas mientras se restregaba contra su culo haciéndole notar su erección. Notaba la polla de Jensen entre sus nalgas, necesitaba que se lo follara ya o se correría de un momento a otro.

-Retiro que no era buena idea... ¡Joder!... Por favor Jen... fóllame ya –lloriqueó Jared intentando soltarse. Jensen le soltó las manos y le arrastró hasta el sofá. Aún no podía creer que se lo estuvieran montando en el decorado de casa de Bobby... era demasiado pervertido hasta para ellos.

Se sentó en el sofá y se abrió de piernas para que Jensen se pudiera acomodar entre ellas. Jensen le comenzó a masturbar, lentamente, haciéndole echar la cabeza atrás y doblar los dedos de los pies hacia dentro. Era un ritmo lento, infernal, que le hacía jadear y gemir como una puta deseando más y más. Levantaba las caderas para acelerar el ritmo pero Jensen se las aguantaba con una mano evitando que acelerara.

-Más rápido Jen... Joder... ¡Más!... ¡Oh sí! –gritó Jared cuando Jensen dejó de agarrar sus caderas y comenzó a mover la mano muy rápido en la punta. Jensen le miró a los ojos y sonrió lascivamente, lamiéndose los labios, para luego agachar la cabeza y lamer la polla de Jared de arriba a abajo.

-Siempre me ha gustado tu polla Jay... -dijo sujetándola con una mano y lamiendo el glande y jugueteando con la lengua en la hendidura.- Recuerdo que te la miraba en las duchas antes del rodaje y me ponía duro sólo de imaginármela en mi culo...-susurró metiéndosela en la boca de nuevo. Jared escuchaba todas esas obscenidades salir de la boca de Jensen y gemía sin parar cada vez que este succionaba con ganas. Jensen desabrochó sus pantalones y metió una mano dentro- Oh... joder... qué duro estoy -gimió Jensen comenzando a acariciarse, mientras masturbaba a Jared sin apartar la mirada de sus ojos.

Jared movía las caderas deprisa tratando de acelerar el ritmo y correrse de una puta vez, pero Jensen se lo impedía dejando de acariciarlo.

-Joder Jensen, necesito correrme... -suplicó Jared. Jensen sonrió y volvió a meterse la polla de Jared en la boca para chuparla cada vez más deprisa y con más entusiasmo.- Joder... más deprisa... ¡Sí! ¡Así! ¡Así! -gritó Jared poniendo los ojos en blanco y agarrándose al sofá. Miró a Jensen y vio como su polla desaparecía en la boca de éste... una y otra vez... una y otra vez... Jared gimió realmente fuerte y envistió la boca de Jensen desesperado, notando como su vientre se tensaba, y comenzaba a temblar ligeramente.- Jen.... ¡¡OH DIOS!!... ¡¡¡Jeeeeeeen!!! -gimió roncamente corriéndose en la boca de Jensen mientras le agarraba de la cabeza y lo mantenía pegado a sus caderas.

Jensen se movió intentando soltarse y Jared por fin le dejó ir.

-Joder... parecía que querías que te tragara entero... -se quejó Jensen limpiando el semen que se escurría por la comisura de su boca.

-Ven, que te lo limpio... –dijo Jared agarrando a Jensen de las caderas y sentándolo encima suyo. Jensen se acercó a Jared y éste comenzó a lamer sus labios limpiando los restos de semen que había en ellos .- Mmm... – ronroneó Jared lamiendo sus labios y besando a Jensen que abrió la boca y metió la lengua en la de Jared.

Se rozaba contra el vientre de Jared para aliviarse un poco, quería correrse pero prefería hacerlo follándose a Jay. Así que metió una mano entre ambos y comenzó a masturbarlo de nuevo. Pero Jared le apartó y le hizo bajar del sofá para volver a ponerse de rodillas. Entonces subió las piernas al sofá, flexionándolas, y las abrió todo lo que pudo, dejándole a Jensen una vista perfecta de su entrada, y comenzó a masturbarse a sí mismo. Jensen se mordió los labios al ver a Jared tan... caliente. Se acercó a su entrada y puso las manos en sus nalgas, masajeándolas y separándolas mientras veía la entrada justo delante...

Sonrió y pasó un dedo por encima... tan estrecha y caliente... Se lamió los labios y los acercó, besando suavemente y dando algunas lamidas. Jared gimió y movió sus caderas.

-Jen... hazlo por favor, házmelo... -jadeó Jared dejando de masturbarse y acercando la mano a su entrada, con dos dedos la acarició y la abrió.- Fóllame con la lengua... - susurró.

Jensen gimió y sacó la lengua, comenzando a lamer los dedos de Jared, que se retiraron de nuevo a su erección, y chupando el contorno de su entrada sacando la lengua y presionando suavemente.- ¡¡Aaahhh!! ¡Joder!.

Presionaba poco a poco la punta de su lengua contra la entrada de Jared, notando cómo el esfínter se relajaba dejándole paso. Jared gemía y le agarraba de la nuca con una mano sin dejar de masturbarse. Metió la lengua un poco más y la movió circularmente, Jared gruñó cuando hizo eso y presionó más su nuca contra él. Jensen movía la lengua adelante y atrás, metiéndola y sacándola. Continuó un rato más pero pronto Jared se tensó y le pidió que parara o se iba a correr.

Se separó y vio a Jared sonrojado y con la polla dura apuntando al techo. Le hizo bajar al suelo y poniéndole a cuatro patas acercó sus caderas al culo de Jared y le restregó su polla entre las nalgas.

Jared movió las caderas hacia atrás, ansioso, y Jensen cogió su polla y se la colocó en la entrada presionando un poco y metiendo la punta.

-¿Quieres que meta mi polla en ese hoyo tan estrecho, Jay? ¿Quieres que te la meta y te folle duro? ¿Lo quieres? -preguntó Jensen excitado.

-¡Sí! ¡Sí! ¡Lo quiero, Jen! ¡Lo quiero! -gritó Jared extasiado. Jensen estaba hablándole de una manera tan obscena... Le agarró con una mano de las caderas, apretándole contra él para que se la metiera más adentro. Empujó un poco más y comenzó entrar y salir pero aún sin meterse del todo. Puso las manos en las caderas de Jared y con un golpe se enfundó completamente.

-Oh Jay... ¡Joder!... -gimió Jensen al notar esa estrechez rodearle y aprisionarle. Se movió un poco estremeciéndose por la presión que notaba en su polla y comenzó a embestir saliendo y entrando lentamente, agarrando con fuerza.

-Más duro Jen, más duro... –urgió Jared tirando sus caderas atrás para profundizar la penetración y apoyando ambos brazos en el suelo cuando Jensen comenzó a embestir fuerte.- ¡Oh joder! Métela más profundo ¡Más!... nnngggg...

Empujó una y otra vez dentro de ese cuerpo, deslizándose cada vez con más facilidad. Jared le aprisionaba dentro volviéndole loco, no podía parar de gemir enterrándose profundo.

-¿Te gusta sentir mi polla en tu culo, eh Jay? ¿Te pone escuchar el choque de mis caderas contra tus nalgas? Di que te gusta sentirme dentro, dilo -exigió quedándose totalmente dentro, haciendo movimientos circulares y clavando las uñas en las caderas de Jared al agarrarlo fuerte.

-Jeeeen... Me... ¡Me gusta! ¡Oh Dios! Me gusta sentirte dentro, tu polla en mi culo... ¡Joder!

Jensen gruñó al oír a Jared participando y hablando de ese modo... normalmente era él el que se excitaba con esas palabras obscenas y ese jueguecito de dominación, le gustaba que Jared le dijera lo cachondo que estaba, lo que le gustaría metérsela y cosas así... pero por lo visto Jay también se excitaba oyéndole hablar de ese modo...

Aceleró las embestidas pegando su pecho a la espalda de Jared, lamiéndosela y mordiéndosela mientras se enterraba profundo.

Jared gimió excitado cuando Jensen comenzó a golpear su próstata una y otra vez... haciéndole contraer sus músculos internos y apretando aún más la polla de Jensen, que comenzó a gimotear mordiéndole el hombro mientras contenía los espasmos y se corría dentro con un gruñido. Se quedó dentro notado el cosquilleo del increíble orgasmo que acababa de tener y salió poco a poco, sentándose frente al culo de Jared.

-Dios mío Jay... -susurró Jensen al ver su semen saliendo de ese pequeño agujero -¿Notas como sale mi semen Jay? ¿Notas como resbala por tus muslos? ¿Quieres que lo lama? -Jared gimió y asintió con la cabeza- Voy a chuparte hasta que no quede ni gota...

Con los pulgares abría la entrada de Jared, viendo como el semen seguía saliendo y chorreando y comenzó a lamer los pequeños chorretones de los muslos, subiendo hasta lamerle el culo. Metía la lengua notando todavía su sabor dentro de Jared.

-Me he corrido mucho ¿no? -rió cuando terminó de lamer las últimas gotas. Jared estaba temblando, al borde del orgasmo. Jensen lamió sus dedos y los metió de golpe dentro, hasta el fondo buscando la próstata.

-No pares... más... quiero más, Jen.... –gimió. Jensen añadió un cuarto dedo. Tan apretados... tan jodidamente caliente... Jensen estaba poniéndose duro de nuevo. Jared gemía extasiado mientras él acariciaba la próstata con los dedos, sacándolos y metiéndolos, golpeando ese punto una y otra vez, notando como Jared le apretaba más y más.... estaba a punto de correrse....

Pasos.

Sonido de pasos...

Jensen paró en seco y sacó lo dedos de Jared de repente separándose y comenzando a recoger las cosas. Jared lo miró extrañado, preguntando que pasaba.

-Corre –apremió- viene el vigilante...

-¿No habías dicho que tardaría algunas horas? -preguntó Jared cogiendo la ropa que le tiró Jensen. De pronto vieron una luz de linterna al fondo y salieron corriendo.

-¿Quién anda ahí? -gritó el vigilante al oír el ruido de sus pisadas y comenzó correr.

Jared llegó al pasillo donde se guardaban los complementos y algunas cosas para decorados, se metió en la primera habitación que encontró, tirando del brazo de Jensen para que se metiera dentro y cerró la puerta tras su espalda. Puso un dedo en la boca de Jensen, evitando así que hablara pero éste no abrió la boca par decir nada, sino que se metió el dedo dentro, chupando lamiendo.

-¡Eh! Malditos... ¿Dónde os habéis metido? -gritó el vigilante. Jensen gimió cuando Jared comenzó a meter y sacar el dedo de la boca, recorriéndolo con la lengua y los dientes, como si no fuera el dedo lo que le estuviera chupando. En unos minutos, que a Jensen le parecieron horas, el vigilante se dio por vencido y se fue pisando fuerte y gruñendo disgustado.

-Cre-creo que ya se ha ido... -jadeó Jensen notando como le temblaban las rodillas. Miró a la entrepierna de Jared y acercó la mano, pero éste no le dejó tocarle, sino que le empotró contra la pared y comenzó a rozarse como un animal en celo.- Jay... por favor... por favor.... -suplicó notándolo duro contra su trasero.

-Aún no... -dijo mirando a un lado- Cuando estés al límite... cuando creas que vas a perder el sentido si no te follo... y necesites mi polla en tu culo taladrándote hasta correrte... entonces te lo haré -le susurró en la oreja- Hasta entonces...

Se separó y anduvo hacia un rincón, buscando algo en su chaqueta... lubricante. Luego se acercó a donde estaban todos los productos de limpieza y utensilios varios y agarró el mango de la escoba, metálico redondeado.

-¿Cómo crees que se sentiría esto en tu culo Jensen? -preguntó, más para si mismo que para Jensen, que lo miraba confundido desde la pared- ¿Crees que puede llegar muy adentro? Vamos a probar -susurró con la voz oscurecida vertiendo lubricante sobre el mango y extendiéndolo de arriba a abajo.

Se acercó a Jensen, que temblaba y gemía mirando el mango... tan largo... joder... Jared le puso con la cara pegada a la pared, sacando culo y con las piernas abiertas y comenzó a frotar la punta del mango contra su entrada presionando para que entrara.

-Jay... joder... ¡mételo, mételo! -urgió moviendo las caderas hacia atrás- ¡Oh, sí!

Metió la punta y presionó metiéndoselo más adentro, volviéndolo a sacar y a meter, adentro y a fuera, una y otra vez... Jared jadeaba al ver a Jensen gimoteando mientras él le metía el palo de la escoba por el culo. Lo notaba cada vez mas adentro, más profundo de lo que nunca nada había entrado... rozándole la próstata, golpeando con fuerza a un ritmo atronador.

-Jay... Jay... fóllame ya... por favor... -lloriqueaba Jensen.

-¿Ya estás al límite? ¿Te vas a correr Jen? Dime, ¿vas a hacerlo? ¿Me quieres ya dentro?

-¡Sí!... joder... ¡sí! No puedo más... te quiero ahora...

Jared saco el mango casi por completo y lo volvió a enterrar con fuerza para después sacarlo y lanzarlo contra un rincón. Dio la vuelta a Jensen y le besó, lengua contra lengua, puro deseo, solo instinto. Le cogió de las caderas "Rodéame con las piernas Jen" y le abrazó, manteniéndole contra la pared.

-La estantería... contra la estantería... -gimió Jensen lamiendo los labios de Jared y dando pequeños tirones con los dientes. Fue hasta la estantería con Jensen rodeándole la cadera con las piernas y con una mano guió su polla hasta la entrada de Jensen, metiéndosela poco a poco.-Nnnggg...

-Se desliza tan bien... joder... -gimió embistiendo con fuerza, clavando a Jensen contra la estantería, haciéndola crujir y sacudirse.

En el pequeño cuarto se oían infinidad de ruidos: los sonidos de sus cuerpos al chocar, sus respiraciones agitadas, los jadeos, los crujidos de la estantería, el ruido de diversos objetos cayendo de las repisas...; pero no se oían palabras... ambos habían perdido la capacidad de razonar, abandonándose al placer.

Jared gimió, agarrando los muslos de Jensen con fuerza y enterrándose más profundo todavía. "Jay... Jay... ¡Oh Dios!" gritó al notar como golpeaba su próstata una y otra vez, haciéndole perder el sentido. Se agarró más fuerte a su espalda, arañando y enterrando la cara en el hueco del cuello, lamiendo y mordiendo con desesperación mientras se convulsionaba apretando las piernas alrededor de la cintura con fuerza, cuando el orgasmo le golpeó, demoledor, haciéndole correrse entre ambos, gimoteando y jadeando mareado.

Empujó una y otra vez notando a Jensen contraerse, apretando los músculos alrededor de su polla y mordiéndole el cuello, mientras gimoteaba cerca de su oído. Jared se dejó ir, corriéndose con fuerza dentro de Jensen y saliendo de él con lentitud. Dejó a Jensen en el suelo, sentado, y se sentó a su lado, respirando agitado, y sonriendo le abrazó, besándole el pelo. Jensen se abrazó a él temblando de frío, se separó un poco y alcanzó su chaqueta, tapándolos a los dos con ella.

Jensen sonrió y le dio un beso en los labios "Te quiero", él se mordió el labio pensando en lo adorable que se veía Jensen tapado con esa chaqueta demasiado grande para él y le susurró al oído "Yo también".

Al día siguiente ambos entraron al plató tranquilamente con un café humeante y calentito en la mano. Jensen se frotó los ojos adormilado y bebió un sorbo.

-Joder... que sueño...

-Ayer no te quejabas por estar despierto hasta tan tarde... –le dijo Jared al oído. Jensen se tensó "capullo". Escucharon unas quejas más al fondo, a la entrada del pasillo y fueron a mirar. La señora de la limpieza miraba el cuarto de mantenimiento toda indignada. Jensen y Jared se miraron con los ojos como platos. A ninguno se le había ocurrido limpiar todo el estropicio que armaron.

-¡Voy a tener que pasarme el día entero barriendo! –se quejó cogiendo la escoba.

_Jared estalló en carcajadas al ver a Jensen sonrojado a más no poder._

**FIN**


End file.
